Stepping into the Past
by Falneou17
Summary: A certain mint haired boy found himself reminiscing about the past and wishing to meet the friends that he had made once again. With the help of Wonderbot, Fei goes off to find them. Will the duo be successful, or did they just commit themselves to a wild goose chase? Set after the events of GO:CS.


**The fifth oneshot of the Saten Ruiko Day Countdown/ LightZephyr Appreciation Week! Today's chapter will focus on Fei Rune!**

 **Special thanks to Namitaa776 for helping out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven, nor do I, in any way, shape or form intend to pretend that I do**

* * *

After the climactic fight between Chrono Storm and The Lagoon had ended, peace had finally returned to the future. The war between the Second Stage Children and El Dorado came to a close, opening up the possibilities for the next generation to enjoy their lives to the fullest.

On one such bright and cheerful day, a certain mint-haired boy found himself chasing someone who was a lot more agile and speedy than Fei wanted to admit.

Despite Feida's universal agreement to give up their supernatural abilities, there were a few that defected from the organization in the hopes to overtake the higher ups. While Fei wasn't given the specific task to hunt them down, he still felt responsible for the destruction that his kind brought upon.

Seeing his target run into a familiar alleyway, Fei smirked as he dashed after her. Of all alleyways that the girl could have run into, she had to run into _this_ one.

As Fei expected, he found the back of the fleeing girl backed up to the wall of the dead end that she had run into herself.

"Come on, Feida's time is over," Fei said as he held out his hand for the girl to take, "Please come with me, you're only hurting yourself."

Gritting her teeth, the tawny-haired girl took out a handful of sharp needles and threw them at Fei without a second thought. Caught off guard, Fei quickly jumped to the side to avoid them, only getting grazed by two of them, before seeing that the girl had vanished.

"How did she disappear like that…?" Fei wondered out loud as he looked at the spot that she was standing on just a few seconds ago. With a frown, the mint-haired boy walked out of the alleyway after accessing his injuries before finding a new problem.

"What to do?"

* * *

 _The short, white-haired girl ran past the two defenders with ease, running towards the goal without a moment's hesitation._

 _"This one's mine!" the girl shouted, bouncing the ball off her heel softly and enveloping it in a pink orb of light. Seeing that her technique had successfully build up, she hit it again with a lot more force to send it high into the sky. Once the ball was airborne, the girl jumped up and appeared behind the ball in the next second, " **Shoot Command 08**!"_

 _Kicking the ball with everything she got, the ball was sent straight to the goal while being covered in an arrow-shaped pink energy._

 _As the ball neared the three defenders, they bent down in their knees before the one in the middle did a backflip. Landing on top of a castle that appeared to have materialized out of thin air, the three defenders yelled out simultaneously, " **Ichiyajou**!"_

"We're nostalgic, aren't we?"

Wonderbot yelped in surprise, knocking his little screen off the table and turning on his heel. Much to the blue bear's surprise, he found his old friend laughing in the doorway.

"Fei! What brings you here?" Wonderbot rushed over as he greeted Fei, something that the boy was all too keen to do as well.

"You're not the only one who is feeling nostalgic today," Fei admitted with a glance at the screen before turning to his old friend with a smile, "How about it?"

"I'm up for it, but you know how it goes, right?" Wonderbot responded with a smile of his own as he cleared out his equipment. Once satisfied, he added, "We need an—"

"Artifact, I know. Will this do?" Fei asked as he held up a soccer ball that was completely covered by black ink, "Kina—I mean, mom was not the only one who got this. I've been keeping this one in case we would need to head back."

"That should work." Wonderbot nodded as he got in the driver's seat. While he was pressing a multitude of different buttons, the great coach saw Fei gingerly put the soccer ball in the right place. Suppressing a smile, Wonderbot turned to Fei, "Ready?"

"Yes!" Fei replied as he sat down on the seat next to Wonderbot with a grin.

"Time Jump in T minus five!" Wonderbot announced as the caravan slowly took the sky, "Four! Three! Two! One!"

"TIME JUMP!"

* * *

A few seconds later, the caravan materialized in a familiar neighborhood, but both Fei and Wonderbot knew better. It wasn't long until the greatest coach of history found the best landing spot in the area.

"Explain to me again why you parked us on top of a tree?" Fei muttered with a frown as he pulled out the twig that was still stuck in his hair. He didn't want to know how, but they managed to get down without a lot of difficulty.

Without a lot of difficulty for Wonderbot that is.

"I may have messed up a little…" the walking teddy bear trailed off with an embarrassed look, scratching the back of his head to avoid Fei's gaze. As Wonderbot walked ahead, he added, "At least it is easy to spot it from far away."

"I'm not even going to reply to that," Fei mumbled as he caught up to his friend and looked around.

It was a bright day today, much like the day they were in before, and Fei found himself feeling at peace upon seeing the scenery.

"Fei?"

Said boy looked up, startled, to see Wonderbot looking at him from a distance with a look that hid both curiosity and concern. The former SSC smiled, mentally thanking his friend for being there, before jogging to his side.

"Sorry sorry, I just get nostalgic being here," Fei chuckled as he tried to remind himself why they were back here in the first place.

Or, rather, why they were back then in the first place.

It wasn't long after that that Fei and Wonderbot reached a familiar building, and both of them just stood there in silence to admire it while reminiscing about the past.

"How about we split up from here?" Wonderbot suggested, and while Fei looked at him dubiously for a second, nodded in agreement.

"We can cover more ground if we do. Let's meet back here in an hour!" Fei announced before running off to the right with a spring in his steps without waiting for an answer from his friend.

In truth, Fei was already happy enough to be here. While he never realized it when it happened, some of his best memories were found in this very timeline. In this very building.

Taking a deep breath, the mint-haired boy stepped forward, the automated doors opening smoothly for him, before he entered the familiar building. He was surprised to see that it was deserted.

Taking a few steps back, Fei looked at the building again to confirm that it was _indeed_ Raimon's soccer clubroom.

With a frown and not understanding why nobody would be here at this hour, Fei walked away. He knew that looking here would be a waste of time, so he decided to try his luck at other places on the school grounds that he remembered them hanging out.

It wasn't long before the hour was nearing its end, and Fei slowly made his way back to the agreed meeting point. Once the boy was nearing it, he saw Wonderbot already waiting there.

"Did you have any luck?" Fei asked as soon as he was within earshot. Much to his dismay, but not entirely unexpected for some reason, he saw the blue teddy bear shake his head. With a sight, Fei answered his own question before Wonderbot could ask him the same thing, "I didn't have any luck either. And it isn't like nobody is out there, either, as I saw the rugby club practicing earlier."

"So it didn't work out after all…" Wonderbot trailed off, and Fei nodded sadly. After a few seconds, he broke the silence again, "How about we try their homes?"

"Alright, hopefully we can find them there!" Fei agreed, and the two of them left Raimon Junior High.

* * *

The sky was dyed a warm, orange color as the late afternoon sun was starting to set. The fluffy white clouds were scattered around and floating about and, if you looked closely, you could see the lone dove flying off into the distance.

A loud sound reverberated through the area, signaling the emergence of the blue caravan appearing out of nothingness two hundred meters above the ground. With a surprising amount of maneuverability, the vehicle landed in a designated parking spot in one motion. Long after, a mint haired boy walked out with a soccer ball in his hands.

"Sorry for making you spend the entire day looking for them without succeeding," Fei apologized as he turned around in time to see his friend step out of the vehicle himself.

"I'm not going to have any of that, Fei!" Wonderbot nearly shouted in shock upon hearing the apology. In truth, he was disappointed by their fruitless search as well, but he wanted to see them again as much Fei did, "How about you come over for dinner at my place?"

Fei smiled and nodded in agreement, and the two old friends walked to Wonderbot's house in a comfortable silence. With the sun setting behind them casting long shadows in front, they reached their destination before they had realized it.

"It's been a while since I came here," Fei sighed, and Wonderbot smiled, "I didn't notice it, but the last time was a few weeks ago, wasn't it?"

"Welcome back, then!" Wonderbot grinned, eliciting a chuckle from Fei as the teddy bear stepped forward.

Wonderbot pressed the screen, allowing it to scan his hand, and waited patiently for the room to open for them. When it finally did, he stepped aside to let Fei enter first before following close behind him.

What neither Fei nor Wonderbot had expected, however, was that they weren't the only ones to be in the room.

"Fei! What took you so long?"

Fei's eyes widened in shock as he recognized that voice. Frantically moving to the side of the door to find the light switch, he illuminated the room and gasped.

They were most certainly not alone.

Much to Fei's and Wonderbot's surprise, a group of teenagers had settled in the room and set up a little party of their own.

It was _who_ those teenagers were that shocked the two.

"Tenma…" Fei breathed out in mild disbelief once he was able to talk again. Upon seeing the bright grin on his friend's face, Fei slowly turned to look at the other teenagers, "Everyone!"

"It's good to see you too, Fei!" Tenma grinned and held out his hand. Fei accepted it and the two of them smiled.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?" Wonderbot asked the group in general, but appeared to quickly realize something and quickly added, "And how you managed to get in my room?"

"Tenma wanted to see you guys," Tsurugi shrugged as he passed the bottle to Taiyou, "And none of us could say that we felt any different."

"As for your other question…" Shindou trailed off uneasily. The fact that he didn't finish his sentence only served to pique Wonderbot's curiosity.

"You might want to lock your door when you're out, Wonderbot," Kirino finished Shindou's sentence, and Wonderbot flinched when he heard that.

"W-Well…" Wonderbot began, raking his brain in an effort to find something to change the subject, "I guess this explains why we couldn't find you guys, huh Fei?"

"Seems we had the same idea after all," Fei laughed, and several others smiled in agreement.

"Fei!" Tenma shouted suddenly, catching the mint haired boy off-guard but still managed to get his attention, "Since it has been so long, how about it?"

"Of course!" Fei grinned and picked up the soccer ball that he had dropped when entering the room. Turning to the other members, he added, "Let's go!"

As one, everybody stood and followed Fei, who led them outside to a familiar field, leaving Wonderbot alone in the room with one other person.

"It was you who brought them here, wasn't it?" Wonderbot asked seriously, and the man nodded with a small smile, "We should probably agree on who brings who when next time."

"We probably should…" Asurei Rune nodded as he took a sip from his flask, "Thank you for being friends with Fei when—"

"Don't worry about it!" Wonderbot grinned as he pointed to the window, "Besides, I don't think that you should only be thanking me."

Asurei stood up curiously and walked over to the window. Once he could see what was happening outside, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **And that wraps up this oneshot! It was supposed to be darker but it didn't work out in the end… I hope you enjoyed it, regardless, and stay tuned for tomorrow's oneshot on a different franchise!**


End file.
